Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime/KA001
Treść Lena obudziła się wyjątkowo wcześnie jak na nią. Była dopiero szósta. Przeklinała swój wewnętrzny budzik, który uznał tą godzinę za stosowną na pobudkę. Ledwo co się podniosła, runęła ponownie na pościel. Leżała tak jeszcze przez kilka minut, chociaż wiedziała, że nie ma szans już zasnąć. Zaczęła wiercić się w łóżku. - Podróż, ta? - mruknęła sama do siebie. - Wolałabym pospać, ale dobra... - dodała w myślach, po czym w końcu wstała. Rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju. Pokój był niewielki, ale wystarczający na jej potrzeby. Centralna jego część byłaby pusta, gdyby nie wypłowiały dywan, który wbrew pozorom, swego czasu był niemal granatowy. Nad nim wisiał żyrandol. Ot, siedem żarówek połączonych ze sobą przy pomocy miedzianych drutów, chwilowo w stanie uśpienia. Dębowe drzwi były zamknięte, czyli tak jak zawsze. Jedno okno było uchylone, gdyż przed snem, Lena uznała, że w pokoju jest duszno. Mimo swego wieku, rolety spełniały swoją funkcję, nie wpuszczając do pomieszczenia światła, przez co panował w nim półmrok. Naprzeciwko jednoosobowego łóżka z błękitną pościelą, stało dębowe biurko, całe zawalone rozmaitymi papierami i przedmiotami. Zwykłe krzesło kuchenne, gdyż pewien Pokemon zniszczył te należące do niej, było lekko odsunięte, jakby dopiero co Lena odeszła od stołu. Spod sterty papierów wynurzała się lampka, której, oczywiście, zapomniała wyłączyć. Obok biurka stał niewielki, granatowy kosz w kształcie Poliwaga, który wymagał opróżnienia. Powyżej wisiał zwyczajny, czarny zegar. Obok łóżka stała drewniana szafa na ubrania, w której wyrzeźbiono dziwne kształty i symbole. Lena podeszła do okna i odsunęła rolety. Skrzywiła się, gdy światło słoneczne padło na jej oczy, jednak nie minęła chwila, gdy przyzwyczaiła się do tego. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że opuści monotonne Pallet Town, z drugiej czuła żal, że wyleci z gniazda rodzinnego. Szczerze mówiąc, cała ta podróż nie była jej pomysłem. Niestety, była to rodzinna tradycja, więc chciała, czy też nie, musiała w nią wyruszyć. Przynajmniej będzie mogła zwiedzić Kanto i poznać nowych ludzi, chociaż ten drugi pomysł nie specjalnie przypadał jej do gustu. Podeszła do biurka, by przejrzeć swoje papiery. Nie było tam nic nadzwyczajnego. Chciała przygotować się do podróży, więc były tam dane różnych Pokemonów, liderów, informacje o pokazach, techniki, których Pokemony mogą używać... Innymi słowy, wszystko co mogło jej się przydać. Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiała się, czy nie wziąć tych kartek ze sobą, teraz jednak miała pewność, że tego nie zrobi. Postanowiła jednak wygrzebać ze stosu mapę, na której zaznaczyła drogę, którą chce się poruszać. Wyznaczyła sobie za cel podróż każdą drogą w regionie Kanto. Plus, dodatkowo, walki z liderami i pokazy. Pozostawał ostatni problem. Jakiego miała wybrać Pokemona? Bulbasaur, który posiada dwa typy, trawiasty i trujący, Charmander, Pokemon ognisty czy Squirtle, wodny starter? Wszystkie Pokemony posiadały swoje wady i zalety. To był trudny wybór. Wzięła ubrania z szafy i skierowała się do łazienki, gdzie zaczęła się przygotowywać. Ubrała się raczej dość zabawnie. Miała na sobie łososiową sukienkę przypominającą kwiat z różowymi paskami, a pod nią krótkie, czarne legginsy. Nałożyła również biały sweter. Na nogach miała średniej długości skarpety. Włosy związała w kucyk przy pomocy różowej kokardy. Specjalnie się nad tym nie zastanawiała, ale nie była brzydka. Kolor jej włosów można było chyba określić jako kobaltowy, za to kolor oczu jako lapis-lazuli. Nie znała się na kolorach, więc nie miała pewności. Niemniej, wydawało jej się, że faktycznie należy do piękniejszych przedstawicielek płci żeńskiej. Ale wszystko zależy od gustu. Wyszła z łazienki i zeszła schodami na dół. Następnie skierowała się do kuchni. W pomieszczeniu, w przeciwieństwie do jej pokoju, było jasno. Środkową część zajmował stół, obok którego stały trzy krzesła. Nad nim wisiał żyrandol. Od tego w jej pokoju wyróżniało go osiem żarówek. Wszystkie meble kuchenne ustawione były w rzędzie przy ścianie. Po prawej stronie od drzwi, którymi Lena weszła, znajdowały się przezroczyste, dwuskrzydłowe "Wrota do Edenu", jak to jej młodsza siostra miała w zwyczaju mówić. Prowadziły one do ogrodu. Lena podeszła lodówki i wyciągnęła z niej wędlinę. Z półki obok wyciągnęła chleb i zrobiła sobie tradycyjną kanapkę. Włączyła elektryczny czajnik oraz przygotowała kubek na herbatę. Usiadła przy stole czekając, aż zacznie świecić. Po kilku minutach stało się tak, a Lena zalała herbatę. Pół na pół. Zwykła była dla niej za gorąca, więc dolewała sobie przegotowanej wody w mniej więcej takiej samej ilości co gorącej. Ponownie usiadła do stołu i zaczęła jeść. *** Mimo wszystko, nie tak wyobrażała sobie początek podróży. Spodziewała się większego zainteresowania jej osobą, a tymczasem... Cóż, o zainteresowaniu nie było mowy. Wstała od stołu i nabazgrała karteczkę, z informacją, że już wychodzi, którą następnie przyczepiła magnesem do lodówki. Plecak był przygotowany, więc tylko go wzięła, nałożyła buty i wyszła. Profesor Oak miał swoje laboratorium dosyć blisko ich domu, więc zajęło jej to może pięć minut, zwłaszcza dlatego, że jechała rowerem. Budynek wznoszący się na pagórku w Pallet Town stanowił najbardziej znaną część miasta. Miał kilka pięter, ale Lena nigdy ich nie liczyła. Za nim znajdował się specjalny ogród dla Pokemonów. Weszła po schodach na sam szczyt, po czym zapukała do drzwi. Nie minęła chwila, gdy otworzył je przyjaźnie wyglądający staruszek. -Jesteś bardzo wcześnie. - stwierdził. - Jest dopiero siódma. Chociaż... Nie dziwi mnie to. Początkujący trenerzy wybierają sobie różne dziwne pory. Pamiętam, jak jeden przyszedł do mnie o dwunastej w nocy. - zaśmiał się, po czym zaprosił Lenę do środka. Profesor prowadził ją pustym korytarzem aż do pokoju, w którym znajdowały się startery. Jej uwagę przykuły dwa Pokeballe. Gdzie jeszcze jeden? Najwyraźniej, Oak zauważył jej zaskoczenie, bo zaraz zaczął wyjaśniać. - Przed tobą był inny trener. – powiedział. - Zabrał Squirtle'a. - No cóż... - westchnęła. Plus był taki, że teraz musiała wybrać pomiędzy Charmander'em a Bulbasaur'em. Nadal nie mogła się zdecydować. Stałaby tam wieki, gdyby nie mała, żółta myszka, która pojawiła się ni z tego, ni z owego przed nią. Profesor z zaskoczenia aż podskoczył, na co Pokemon roześmiał się i zaczął wesoło skakać po pomieszczeniu. - Co to za Pokemon? - zapytała z zainteresowaniem Lena. Przerabiała wszystkie możliwe Pokemony z Kanto, ale tego, chociaż przypominał jej jakiegoś, nigdy nie widziała. - To jest Pichu. Preewolucja Pikachu. Podobnie jak on, ma typ elektryczny. - wyjaśnił profesor. - Profesor Elm wysłał mi go, gdyż jest jak widzisz, trochę... Nadpobudliwy. - dodał, po czym podrapał się z zastanowieniem po podbródku – Podobno sprawiał mu niemało problemów. - Jest świetny... - stwierdziła Lena zapatrzona w ruchliwego gryzonia. Typ elektryczny zaliczał się do czołówki jej ulubionych. Pichu zachowywał się niczym mała iskierka, idealny przedstawiciel, gdyby tylko mogła... - Profesorze – odezwała się po chwili – czy mogłabym dostać tego Pichu na startera? - Pichu? - zdziwił się Oak. - To dość dziwna prośba. Nie sądzę, bym mógł ją spełnić... - Proszę! - niemal krzyknęła Lena. Spojrzała na profesora błagalnym wzrokiem. Oak wyglądł jakby bardzo poważnie się nad tym zastanawiał. W końcu westchnął i podszedł do półki, na której leżał PokeBall z wygrawerowanym piorunem. - To PokeBall Pichu – powiedział podając jej kulę. Po chwili ponownie podszedł do szafek i wyciągnął z nich różowy PokeDex, puste PokeBall'e oraz dwie kasetki. Jedna na wstążki, druga na odznaki. Podał jej wsyztskie przedmioty poza nimi. - Masz teraz wybór, zostać trenerką i zdobywać odznaki, bądź zostać koordynatorką i zdobywać wstążki. - Nie wiem. - przyznała Lena. Sięgnęła po obie kasetki. - Zobaczę w trakcie podróży. Zawalczę z Flint'em w Pewter City oraz wezmę udział w tamtejszych pokazach. Zdecyduję wtedy, co bardziej mnie interesuje. - Ciekawy pomysł. - przyznał profesor. Jeden z dwóch pozostałych PokeBall'i oszalał. Kula zaczęła kręcić się, chwilami nawet podskakiwać. Ostatecznie upadła na ziemię i otworzyła się. Z jej wnętrza buchnęły płomienie, a mały, pomarańczowy gad stanął pewnie przed Leną. Rzucił gniewne spojrzenie Pichu, który odpowiedział mu tym samym, po czym podszedł do dziewczyny i podał jej łapę. - Pierwszy raz widzę, by coś takiego się działo... - mruknął sam do siebie profesor. - W sumie może mieć to związek z tym, że w przeciwieństwie do Bulbasaur'a i Squirtle'a został znaleziony w lesie i dostarczony do mnie... Wygląda na to, że chce z tobą iść. Czy miałabyś coś przeciwko zajęciu się nim? - zapytał. Lena podniosła PokeBall Charmander'a i wypowiedziała komendę "powrót". Pokemon wskoczył do kuli, której dziewczyna się przyglądała. - Nie, myślę, że mogę się nim zająć. - stwierdziła, po czym schowała PokeBall. - Do widzenia, profesorze! - wykrzyknęła na pożegnanie i wyszła z laboratorium. Nie chciała, by Pichu siedział w PokeBall'u, on zresztą też nie wydawał się być zachwycony tą opcją. Lena niemalże wskoczyła na rower z Pichu na ramieniu, po czym zaczęła szybko pedałować. - Wiesz, myślę, że fajnie byłoby dać ci jakieś imię. - stwierdziła. Pichu zdziwił się nieco, ale wyraźnie zainteresowała go ta opcja. - Wiesz, zawsze jednym z moich ulubionych Pokemonów był Pikachu. Jesteś jego preewolucją, prawda? Więc z góry załóżmy, że w niego ewoluujesz. Pika-chu. Więc dam ci na imię Pika. - powiedziała, na co stworek zareagował radosnym piskiem. - A tego Charmander'a... Kojarzysz te płomienie? Idealnym imieniem dla niego będzie Blaze! - zaśmiała się, zamykając oczy. I to był błąd, bo nie minęła chwila, gdy uderzyła w kogoś. Krzyknęła, co nie było wyrazem strachu, lecz zaskoczenia. Oba rowery upadły na ziemię włącznie z właścicielkami. Lena podniosła się jako pierwsza. Podeszła do dziewczyny, w którą trafiła. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała. Rudowłosa roześmiała się. - To najciekawsze wydarzenie całego dzisiejszego dnia! - wykrzyknęła rozradowana. - Przebiło nawet profesora Oak'a w piżamie! Lena wpatrywała się ze zdziwieniem w dziewczynę, która najwyraźniej nie widziała żadnego problemu w tym, że ta przed chwilą w nią uderzyła. - Nasze rowery się trochę... - Nie martw się. - powiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic ruda – Jestem Jocelyn, ale możesz mi mówić Jace. Co do rowerów, bez obaw, naprawię je w mgnieniu oka! - Jestem Lena i dzięki. Miło z twoje strony... - powiedziała. - Chwila, jak to naprawisz? - dodała po zastanowieniu. Jace uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. - Dla mnie to nic takiego. Serio. - Chwila, gdzie jest Pika! - wykrzyknęła po chwili. - Pika? Ta żółta mysz? - dopytywała się Jocelyn. Lena kiwnęła głową. Jace zaczęła rozglądać się. - Wydawało mi się, że jeszcze przed chwilą tu... Tam w trawie! Rzeczywiście. Nieco skołowany stworek leżał wśród zieleni. Obok niego leżał Charmander. - Wypadł mi z PokeBall'a? Niemożliwe... - mruknęła do siebie Lena, po czym sprawdziła kulę, jednak Blaze tam był. - Charles! - wykrzyknęła radośnie Jace. - Już się o ciebie bałam! "Jakoś tego nie okazywałaś", pomyślała Lena, wolała jednak nie mówić tego na głos. Jocelyn podeszła do rowerów ze śrubokrętem i zaczęła coś przy nich majstrować. - No... Kim jesteś? - zapytała Lena. Jace zdziwiła się nieco. - Mówiłam ci, jestem Jocelyn. - powiedziała skołowana. Lena zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Źle ułożyłam pytanie, chciałam się zapytać, jaką wybrałaś drogę, trener, koordynator, hodowca, czy co tam jeszcze jest. - Ach, o to ci chodzi! - Jocelyn zaśmiała się i delikatnie klepnęła w skroń. - Ja i ten mój zapłon. Jestem trenerką i hodowcą, a ty? - Trenerką i koordynatorką. - odparła. Pika wskoczył jej na ramię. - Swój już skończyłam. - stwierdziła z dumą Jace. – Praktycznie nic im się nie stało, więc niech tempo cię nie dziwi. Chwila moment i skończę twój, później możemy jechać. - Gdzie się wybierasz na początek? Ja zdecydowałam się walczyć w Pewter City. Poza tym, mam taką głupią ambicję, by poruszać się kolejno drogami, wiesz, Droga 1, Droga 2 i tak dalej... - Też do Pewter. Możemy jechać razem. Co ty na to? - zapytała. - W sumie, podróżować w pojedynkę byłoby trochę nudno, no i ciężko, więc czemu nie... - pomyślała na głos Lena. - To świetnie, akurat skończyłam naprawiać twój rower, jedziemy! Ja za tobą, czy ty za mną? - zapytała wstając. Pika wskoczył na ramię Leny, tymczasem Charles wskoczył do koszyka od roweru Jace. - Ja za tobą. - powiedziała po chwili namysłu Lena. Z jej orientacją w terenie zgubiłyby się w PoloMarkecie. Jace wskoczyła na rower i pojechała. Lenie nie pozostało nic innego jak zrobić to samo. Występują Ludzie *Lena Blackwell (debiut) *Profesor Oak (debiut) *Wnuk Profesora Oak'a (wspomniany) *Jocelyn Brace (debiut) Pokemony *Pichu Pika (Leny; debiut; dostaje) *Charmander Blaze (Leny; debiut; dostaje) *Squirtle (starter; wspomniany) *Bulbasaur (starter; debiut) *Charmander Charles (Jocelyn; debiut) Ataki *Brak